


Bending with ribbons

by X_galra_muffin_X



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Stretch practice", Blow Jobs, Bondage, Inspired by our season four lover boy, Kinky Lance, Licking, M/M, Ome Shot, Ribbon dancing, Ribbon twirling, Rods, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Tent Sex, circus AU, porn no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_galra_muffin_X/pseuds/X_galra_muffin_X
Summary: This is based of of this  https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7HbBOofGf7E It is a scene which inspired this mess XD. Just another wierd and wonderful one shot. Just after a circus performance Keith wants some VIP time with lance





	Bending with ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7HbBOofGf7E This is the video which inspired me to right this just, PEOPLE DONT DO THAT SHIT FROM LUCK THAT TAKES TIME AND EFFORT TO LEARN AND WHERE DID HE LEARN THIS, WHERE!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!???!?

Tonight the circus was even more thrilling. It had been years since Keith had last went but there was a reason he came specially tonight. Lance. He was one of the worlds best ribbon performers, twirling high and using all his muscles to contour his body into strange, yet weirdly enough, beautiful shapes. Now, it was finally his turn to peform. He stepped out, addressing the audience to then attach his arm around one of the falling ribbons. He was only wearing a pair of tight, blue shorts which meant you could see every detail in his arms, chest and wonderful ass. Then after wrapping one arm in the ribbon, he entangled his leg through then to be hoisted up. It was incredible how he could form so many shapes with just a few ribbons and pure strength but it was stunning to watch. The light always caught the perfect angle of his face whilst spinning and his legs were always sharp in movement and fluidity. Keith dare say he had a celebrity crush but then who wouldn't.

After a few mesmerising minutes, Lance had finished and it was close to the end of the circus. At the end people would normally just get up and leave but Keith wanted to speak to Lance. He knew it was stupid but hey, every choice he made was. He dived into one of the private tents and started snooping around. Distantly, he could hear voices of different performers but there was one that stood out. It was sweet and gentle yet incredibly rich and flirtatious, this for sure sounded like Lance. Keith had knew Lance from school and didn't realise how well his school mate had done until now. Finally he arrived at the tent pod which appeared to be Lance's. He flicked the zip almost like knocking and got an imediant reaction.

  
" Come in." Lance said openly.

Keith unzipped his pod, stepped in then zipped it back up again. When Lance saw who it was he was shocked.

" KEITH!" Lance said surprised.

Keith explained everything, how he thought that he performed well, how he wanted to compliment his actions and how he wanted to catch up. He wanted to catch in a more fun way then Lance had probably thought but he wouldn't dare mention the impure thought. Maybe though, he could still have some fun.

" Do you think you could show me how to bend like that?" Keith asked.

" Of course." Lance said, looking forward to helping him.

At first they did a warm up in the tent then Keith tried to move his leg some ways and it was too difficult.

" How about I help you." Lance offered already forwarding a hand.

Keith nodded his head as he lay on his back, trying to bend like Lance. Lance grabbed Keith's leg and raised it a bit. He told Keith if it hurt to stop him but Keith made no signs so he continued. Then Keith winced slightly.

" I told you to tell me." Lance huffed as he moved his hand on Keith's inner thigh, rubbing it to ease the pain.

This made Keith tingle all over. Lance was close to somewhere private and he enjoyed every sickening moment Lance " helped his muscle pain". Lance was always one to have a good eye though. He saw Keith almost whimpering to stop himself from trembling, this made him giggle. His hand circling and rubbing then yearned into teasing. He moved his hand up his leg and started pressing harder.

" You really think I didn't see you squirm." Lance said, cocking an eyebrow up.  
  
Keith was biting his lip to the point it almost bled.

" No, no, no, we must not ruin these beautiful lips." Lance hushed.

All of sudden Lance's head was lowered and his lips were against Keith's. After this, every once of self control left Keith. Hungrily, he grabbed Lance's neck and pulled him down. The pulled eachother clothes off and were merely left in under were. Lance could hear one by one more performers settle down as thier night began.

" Up close, every muscle looks even more incredible." Keith told him.

" Up close, your hornier then the high school nerd I knew and more beautiful." Lance purred.

He licked around Keith's pale body and stroked his inner thigh to excite him. Then his hand moved up to reach the fabric of the under. With no hesitation, he pulled them off. He then gave Keith another wet kiss before reaching into his bag.

" What are you doing?" Keith asked.

" Having more fun," Lance whispered as he pulled out some smaller ribbons. " This are for ribbon twirlers, suck as myself in my free time bit i think they can have........better purposes.

He crawled back to a bare Keith and started manipulating the ribbon around him. From around his arms, across his chest and through his legs, digging into his ass. Then, sat before him, was a naked, wrapped up Keith in velvet ribbon.

" Bondage huh, you kinky little shit." Keith said.

" Yes, I am, be prepared to be pleasured in ways you have never known." Lance hummed, topping himself on Keith.  
He pulled on the bits of ribbon closest to his legs. The sides rubbed on his Dick and glided through his ass. He then on purpose, rubbed the ribbon around and on his dick. He then, still with those ribbons in hand, sat and rubbed himself up Keith making every ribbon tingle not just Keith's skin but also his. Then, he freed his hand and rubbed Keith's ass. He then used his other hand and opened Keith's legs wide. He moved his down and started to lick his ass. The wetness is what GB he needed for his next stunt. He moved back to his bag.

  
" Can't have ribbons without the stick." Lance said slyly grinning.

He pulled out a long ribbon twirling stick and it it through the ribbons and out again. He then pulls the stick out and started pushing it into Keith's ass. It was hard to put in him Thats what he enjoyed. He then shoved the stick up.

  
"MMMMMMMMWAH." Keith moaned as the stick was pushed in further.

Lance then shoved it in and out and pull it out finally, leaving his arse red and inflated. He then used his mouth to lick all of Keith. He never choked no matter how deep he put Keith in him, it was fun. The climax was getting hotter. Keith came all over the ribbon, stick and Lance.

" Who knew this circus night would be so fun." Lanced laughed.

" No one." Keith giggled.

They continued to laugh with eachother, Keith still bonded and decided that they should try a few more stretches next time they meet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> gosh I'm sorry this exists XD, hope you enjoyed


End file.
